Heavy winds, such as storm winds, hurricanes or typhoons (which are named differently, depending on the region, but which can always reach considerable strength) routinely lead to considerable damages on structures of all types, particularly homes. It is thereby unpredictable, whether a structure will be affected only slightly or heavily. Storm damages extend from possibly damaging individual windows or the loss of a few roof tiles or purlins to the complete destruction of the structure or the home. Likewise, a rather mild storm can cause larger damages or a very heavy storm can cause comparatively small damages.
Simpler constructions, such as wooden homes or even transportable prefabricated homes with considerable amounts of plastic generally have only low resistance against the destructive onslaught of storms. However, even massive structures made of stone can be damaged by storms, in particular in the area of the roof. For example in the hurricane belt on the East coast of the U.S. to Mexico, the corresponding yearly losses add up to amounts, which can easily exceed a billion US dollars.
A certain protection of structures against the onslaught of heavy winds can be achieved in that doors and windows are lagged and, for example, light wooden walls are reinforced (for example, JP7247770). Another way leads to a specifically more massive construction of endangered parts of the structure. In particular, in the above-mentioned hurricane belt, however, or in the typhoon regions of Asia, it is a tradition to build lightweight homes, so that the effect of these preventative measures remains low and that the necessity for protection is still high.
It is also proposed to provide specific protective devices for the residents (U.S. 2005 262795), whereby it is presumed, however, that the inhabited building will most likely not be able to withstand the onslaught of the storm.
It is now the object of the instant invention to provide a means, which additionally also better protects the structures from damages caused by heavy winds, or which increases their resilience to storms.